


The tale of Love, not L.O.V.E

by AliaSooan



Category: Undertale
Genre: (everyone hates me), :P, All the boops!!, Also I suck at writing how boys are, Asriel and Flowey are the same person - Freeform, Chara isn't evil :p, Chariiiiiiiiisssssk :3, Chocolate, F/F, Fiiiiiiiine I'll write the story jeez, Fluff, Frisk has stupid adoptive parents that abuse her :(, Half souls are just small hearts instead of big ones, I had to fix a ton of shoit so it's probably best to read from the beginning at this point, I have literally almost never met one irl XD, I literally made a joke in that sentence!!!, I'm ded from laughter now, I'm really sorry to anyone who has been reading;, I'm writing Frisk and Chara as girls cuz, Searching, See if you can find it lol, She never was evil u derps, The other ones are much longer!, There is no saving and resetting and loading, There will be no Toriel fight, This is my first story ever!!! :D, Warning there will be dirty jokes once sans comes into the game, X'P, X3, XP, Yeh but they are kiiinda both girls, apparently Frisk is a screamer, boooooooop!, boop, charisk, cuz Chara lives, don't be fooled by the first chapter!, gonna have to wait for fluff >:3, gotta go fast!!, haha sorry sinners!!, i'm gonna shove lots of boops into the story, it's completely fine to love someone the same gender as you, it's probably gonna not be the best!, lucky Frisk, man do I suck, no genocide and stuff, no inappropriate stuff, no smut? I think that's what it said, nuuuuuuu!, oh I forgot to mention everything's gonna be pacifist, ok let me put the "no inappropriate stuff" in dumb person words, pls don't hate me!!, there will probably be more tags later on!, yeh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaSooan/pseuds/AliaSooan
Summary: Frisk is a 15 year old girl with adoptive parents that treat her like trash. When she can't take it anymore she runs away to Mt. Ebbot, not expecting to have a great adventure, and find the love of her life!





	1. A small start

**Author's Note:**

> Yas! I'm finally getting around to writing my story yay!! :D It took me a while to get started, but I'm finally getting around to it!! Hope you all enjoy!! (By that I mean the one out of my two friends [one doesn't like Charisk] and maebea a random person)

She was sprinting towards the mountain, only thinking of getting away. Getting away from that filthy, abusive place. She had lived there for almost all her life and she was utterly sick of it. It was nighttime and she could hardly see, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get OUT and away. 

Her parents beat her for absolutely nothing, just barely kept her fed, didn't let her go to school, and pretty much didn't even want her. They weren't even her real parents, just adoptive ones. Her real parents couldn't keep her because all the jobs that they applied to completely screwed them over. Dumb greedy people.

Once she was finally calming down and realizing she wasn't there anymore, she began to climb the mountain. It was early spring and she heard that there would be rain that night. She thought that there might be a cave up there where she could take shelter in. 

After a short while she felt an opening in the mountain. She climbed inside and started to walk to the back of it. Knowing that there might be sleeping animals nearby she tried to be as quiet as possible, well, until she screamed because she realized she was falling that is. 

"NO NO NO NO!" *THUMP* Unconscious, she lay in the bed of flowers. Awaiting the morning.


	2. Goat mom!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat mom is here to save the day!! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAS THE SECOND CHAPTER IS SOOOOO SO MUCH BETTER THAN THE FIRST!! X3
> 
> Edit: Okie so I realized everything was butts and smushed together so I fixed it :p Hopefuly it's easier to read now! :3

It was early in the morning and the girl had just barely woke up. She sat up, her whole body aching. "Owwwww!" She hissed while rubbing her arm. 

"That's probably from the fall you had." Said an unknown voice.

"Huh? I fell? Who are you?" Frisk said looking around. 

"Oh! I didn't say my name? Greetings, I am Chara. What's your name?" 

"F-Frisk I think." 

"Well Frisk, you should probably get those wounds tended to before you die ya know. " Chara said pointing at Frisk. 

"Die?! I don't want to die! I can't get up though, can you help me?" Frisk whined. 

"I'm kinda a ghost if you didn't notice." Chara said showing that she could float. 

"A GHOST?! T-THEN HOW C-CAN I SEE YOU?!?" Frisk exclaimed. 

"How am I supposed to know? Nobody else can see me!" 

"Well you are the ghost." Frisk said pointing at Chara. 

"Uhhhhhggg! I just don't know ok?!" Chara exclaimed, throwing her arms up.

"Ok? Well I still can't get up! I'm gonna die! OH NO!!" Frisk panicked. 

"Ok ok! Calm down! Jeez! I know how I can help you! Just call for help and then Toriel will come!" Chara explained. 

"Toriel? Who's that?" Frisk asked as she tilted her head. 

"There's no time to explain right now! Just call for help really loudly and she'll come find you ok?" Chara explained. 

"Ok, sounds easy enough! I should warn you though, I have a really loud call!" Frisk warned. 

"Whatever! Just call!... Also, Frisk? Can you promise me something?" 

"Yeah! What is it?" 

"Well, Mo-Toriel will probably lead you to her house in the Ruins after, but I can't leave this room. So can you promise me you'll come back later?" 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You're my friend aren't you?" 

"Really?" Chara said clearly being happy. 

"Yep!" 

"Thank you Frisk! Now could you call Toriel before you die?" 

"Oh I almost forgot! Ok!" Frisk said smiling. (Bruh, how in TF are you so calm about dying? I swear I have absolutely no control over these gals XD) 

As Frisk screamed for help the whole room pretty much shook. Right after she screamed heavy footsteps could be heard coming closer. "Holy hell that was loud!!" Chara exclaimed. 

"I did warn you!" Frisk said with a huge grin. 

A huge goat-like creature then came running into the room. "Hello? Is anyone here? I heard screaming!" The creature said in a kind motherly voice. 

"I'm here!" Frisk said. 

"Oh! Hello, you have fallen haven't you my child?" The creature said with a concerning look on her face. 

Frisk finally got a good look at the creature and stared in awe for a moment. Once she snapped out of it she replied "Yeah I think so. I can't get up though, can you help me please?" 

"Yes I can my child, here let me heal you." Right after the goat creature finished her sentence, green wavers of something that looked magical came out of her paw-like hands and into Frisk's wounds. 

"Whoa! What was that?" Frisk said with a sparkle in her maroon eyes. 

"Oh, that is just healing magic my child! You should be able to get up now!" The creature said. Frisk then got up with ease and lightly dusted off her sweater. 

"Thank you! Uhh what is your name?" Frisk asked. 

"Oh where are my manners!? I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. What is your name my child?" 

"I'm Frisk! It's nice to meet you Toriel!" 

"It is nice to meet you too Frisk! Now let me guide you through the catacombs." Toriel said while grabbing Frisk's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your story is off to a great start! You are filled with determination!


	3. Through the ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through the ruins we go! Do do do doo! Through the ruins we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this chapter too! :D I have to admit that the characters literally have minds of their own though XD

As they entered the next room Toriel began to speak. "We are currently in the Ruins my child. The Ruins are filled with all kinds of tricky puzzles! You have to solve each one to move from room to room." 

"That's really cool! It sounds fun!" Frisk exclaimed with excitement in her voice. 

"I'm glad to hear that my child. Let me show you how this one works." 

There were six buttons on the floor and a switch on the wall. Toriel walked over four of the buttons and pressed the switch. The spikes in front of the door then went down. "See? Now the spikes are no longer blocking us from going to the next room." Toriel explained. 

"I think I get it!" Frisk said running into the next room with Toriel.

"For this puzzle you have to flip two switches, will you go and flip them? I have labeled each one you must flip." Toriel said pointing to the switches. 

"Alright!" Frisk said running over to the first switch. Once she flipped both switches the spikes lowered. 

"Good job my child!" Toriel said with a huge goat mom smile. 

In the next room there was a dummy. "While you are in the underground monsters may attack you, when they do all you have to do is talk with them. They will then leave you alone. Here, practice talking with this dummy!" 

"The monsters here are going to attack me?! I thought all the monsters were nice though..." Frisk said confused. 

"Well, technically they are, but they are not so used to humans. They might mistake you for a threat, otherwise they won't attack you! Talking to them will show that you are not a threat, so please be kind ok?" Toriel explained. 

"Ok I understand!" Frisk said gleefully. 

She then asked the dummy how it's day has been so far. *silence* The dummy is not much of a talker. "Great job my child! Shall we move to the next room now?" Toriel said with an extremely happy look on her face. 

"Yeah!" Frisk said following Toriel to the next room. 

Once they entered the room a Frog-like creature attacked Frisk. A medium red heart appeared in front of her and a name appeared over the frog, Froggit. Little flies came towards her, but she dodged them skillfully. "Your little flies are really cool!" Frisk said after she dodged them all. The Froggit didn't seem to understand, but was flattered anyways. Toriel then walked over and gave the Froggit a very stern protective look. He then hopped away. 

"That was actually pretty cool! I think I like to dodge things!" ( XD I can't control my characters oh no XD) Frisk exclaimed. 

"Well, I guess dodging is fun? I wouldn't know. I have never tried dodging. Perhaps I should try it one day?" Toriel said with a curious face. Frisk then burst out into laughter at the face Toriel was making. 

"What did I say? Is there something on my face my child?" Toriel said very confused. 

"No! Pfffftt! It's the faces you're making!!" Frisk said desperately trying to calm down. She was literally rolling on the floor at this point.

After that mess was done, Toriel guided Frisk to the next room. This room was a very long walkway. "Now my child, I have a difficult request to ask of you. You must walk to the end of this room by yourself" Before Frisk could respond Toriel sprinted to the end of the room. 

"Wait up goat mom!" Frisk said while walking to the end of the room. Once she got there she did not see Toriel, just a large pillar and a leaf pile. "Toriel? Where did you go?" Frisk questioned, clearly concerned. 

"I was just behind this pillar my child! Do not worry! I did this to test your independence. The reason for this test was because I need to leave you alone to go run some errands. You must stay in this room alright?" Toriel explained while stepping out from behind the pillar. 

"Oh thank gosh! I knew you wouldn't really leave me!" Frisk said, hugging Toriel. 

"I would never leave you that suddenly my child." Toriel said, hugging back. "Oh I know! I will give you a cell phone! Just call me if you need anything ok?" Toriel said handing Frisk a cell phone. 

"Alright Toriel!" Frisk said sitting down on the leaves. 

Toriel left the room, while Frisk found a drawing pad and crayons in the leaves. After a couple minutes Toriel called Frisk to see if everything was ok. Everything was ok. (Obviously! You derps! XD) 

After about thirty minutes, Frisk finished her picture of a wolf howling at the moon. She was bored so she called Toriel *RING RING* "Hello my child, how are you doing?" Toriel answered. 

"I finished this cool picture of a wolf!" 

"That is great my child, I'm sorry but I won't be back for another forty five minutes." Toriel said sadly. 

"That's ok! I can wait!" 

"Ok my child, SAYONARA." Toriel then HUNG up. (O-O I just made a frasking hanging joke. Gosh darn DDLC!) 

"Hmm, what should I spend my time on?" Frisk thought. "Oh! I know! I'll go say hi to Chara! She's probably upset because I didn't come sooner!" Frisk said before bolting off to the beginning of the underground, eager to talk with Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ruins looming above, it fills you with determination.


	4. Chara is aliiiiive lel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara's alive again. Nothing much. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYA!! ANOTHER CHAPTER!! TWO IN ONE DAY!! :D
> 
> Edit: I added a conversation that you guys missed out on! Make sure to check it out! :3
> 
> Other edit: I changed everything! The only thing that's still there is Chara still got revived by Frisky Frisk Frisk lel >:3 I also stole that nickname XD

Frisk was almost to the room where she last saw Chara, when she heard practicing of some sort? She walked up to the room and heard what was happening. "How should I ask? There has to be a kind yet, not weird way to ask her right? Hmm, maybe like this...." Chara said before being interrupted.

"Hey Chara!" Frisk said running into the room.

"AAAAAUGGGH! FUBBERNUCKER WHAT IN THE HELL?!?!" Chara yelled.

"Whoa calm down! It's just me!" Frisk said, trying to get Chara to stop freaking out.

"W-WHY ARE YOU H-HERE!? I THOUGHT Y-YOU WERE WITH TORIEL!!" Chara said, still freaked out.

"Well, Toriel had to go run errands and left me with a drawing pad in some leaves! She said that she wouldn't be back for a while though. So I decided to come see you!" Frisk explained.

"O-ok? Well next time don't surprise me like t-that!"

"Ok Chara, but what were you talking about? I heard you say 'How should I ask'? Ask what?"

"Umm, you heard that?" Chara said, intensely blushing. (A ghost blushing? Really Alia? XD)

"Yeh, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to though." Frisk said with a kind smile.

"Well there is something I need to tell you, but not right now! Another time... ok?"

"Ok! I'm sorry for asking! I'm just really nosy"

"Are you serious? You shouldn't apologize for being a little curious!" Chara exclaimed.

"Okie" Frisk had a sad look on her face.

"If your gonna be sorry for anything, be sorry that I can't leave this damn room!" ...

"Is there any way I can help you leave the room?"

"N-NO! NOPE NOT AT ALL"

"Are you lying Chara?"

"NO..."

After a minute of Frisk giving her the puppy dog eyes she decided to explain. "Uhg,you would have to dig up my body, and then cut your freaking soul in half! You wouldn't want to do that, I'm sure of it!" Chara explained.

"If I can help, I will!" Frisk said with determination in her tone.

"Really? Digging someone up is really gross, and cutting your soul in half really hurts!" Chara said, extremely surprised.

"Yeah!" Frisk exclaimed.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You only get one soul ever. If it accidentally breaks the wrong way, you could die too. Chara asked, concerned.

"Of course! If it means I can leave this room with you!"

"Ok, well, if you are one hundred percent sure..." Chara started to blush a little.

"I'm one thousand percent sure!"

"Percentages only go up to one hundred silly!"

"I wouldn't know, my adoptive parents didn't let me go to school. I only know how to count up to one thousand, how to add, and read."

"Oh, I'm so sorry you had to live like that."

"It's ok, I'm here with you and Toriel now after all! At least I will be once you're alive a again."

"I guess... Well, we should probably get started. You're gonna have to dig up my body first. Do you know where any shovels are?"

"I think I saw one in the room with the dummy in it! I'll be right back!" Frisk then ran off to go get the shovel.

She returned with the shovel a couple minutes later. "Ok where do I dig?" Frisk questioned.

"You should dig where those golden flowers are. That's where I was buried." Chara explained.

"Ok, I'm gonna try to not tear the flowers too badly" Frisk then began digging. She avoided tearing the flowers the best she could but still ended up ripping quite a few.

She finally hit something hard. "I think that's it!" Chara said happily.

Frisk uncovered the coffin after a minute. She tried lifting it, but it was way too heavy. She then tried to drag it out, just barely succeeding.

"There! *huff* I did it! *huff*" Frisk said, panting a little. (Yep, can't use any other word then panting.;D Are you excited for the second story yet?)

Be careful Frisk! You don't want to hurt yourself!" Chara said, concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine!" Frisk said while wiping sweat off her forehead. "What now?" She looked towards Chara.

"I think we need to cut your soul in half now, can you make it come out?" Chara said nervously.

"I don't really know how. I'll try though!" Frisk said with Determination.

Frisk then tried to make her soul come out, aaaand miserably failed.

"You need to focus on the soul coming out and then push!" Chara said, trying to explain. Frisk tried again, this time a medium glowing red heart appeared in front of her.

"Did I do it?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah you did! Good job Frisk!" Chara said smiling.

"Ok, so do I just rip it apart? Or do I gently pull it?" Frisk questioned, kinda concerned.

"Kinda in-between" Chara answered. "Or you could use my knife! I think my body still has it." Chara suggested.

"Why do you have a knife?"

"Long story"

"Ok well I think I'll go for the knife, as long as there's no blood on it." Frisk said while opening the coffin. "Wow, you look so peaceful in there!" Frisk said cutely.

"T-thank you Frisk!" Chara said, blushing a little more than normal. Frisk giggled a little and then took the knife.

"So I just slice down really fast?" Frisk asked.

"Y-yeah I think so." Chara said.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" *SHING!* Frisk sliced the knife down right through the middle. "AHHHH FRICK THAT HHHHUHHUUURT!! OWWW!" Frisk yelled clenching her chest.The soul was in two pieces, then each piece turned into a smaller heart.

At that point Frisk had stopped yelling, and Chara had started comforting her. "It's ok Frisk! It's ok! You took that like a champ!" Chara said in a soothing voice.

"T-thank you Chara" Frisk said quietly while one of the smaller hearts disappeared, back into Frisk.

"Ok! Now you can be alive again! Right Chara?"

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure can!" Chara said, floating over to her body. "Once I'm in my body you need to float the half soul over to me ok Frisk?"

"I can do that!" Frisk said, anxiety almost consuming her. Chara then floated into her body, and Frisk floated the small heart over to her.

"Chara then sat up and opened her eyes. "Am I alive?" She asked.

"Oh my god! Yeah you are!" Frisk said, hugging Chara. Chara then hugged back.

"I'm so glad I can be here with you Frisk! Thank you so much!"

❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara is alive again! It fills you with determination!


	5. Toriel's a happy goat mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat mom comes back and sees that Chara is alive OMG! 
> 
> Edit: Can this description get any worse? The answer is no. Not even with blue skelly noodles XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't upload yesterday! I had tests and then I was tired and didn't write. I'm also sorry if it's a little short. :p I'm so happy about the amount of puns and crap I put in there lol. If it makes you guys feel any better chapter 6 is already in progress! Also, think about that ending sentence :3 Really think about it. Think about what will be in the next chapter. ;3

Chara and Frisk were now walking together back to the leaf pile where Toriel had left Frisk. It had been about thirty minutes since Frisk left to go talk to Chara, and bring her back to life. Toriel was still nowhere to be seen. They sat down in the leaves and waited. "Hey Chara! Wanna see my drawing?" Frisk asked. 

"Yeah! I bet your art is great!"

Frisk opened the drawing pad and flipped through a couple pages until she found her drawing. "It's a picture of wolf-cat!" Frisk said happily. The grey and orange wolf-cat was incredibly detailed, with a mix of emotions written on her face. Bravery, depression, happiness, anger and more. The wolf-cat's fur even looked a little shiny in the moonlight. All Chara could do was stare at the picture in awe. 

"I-Is this actually yours? You made t-this with crayons?!" Chara said, the words just barely coming out of her mouth.

"Yeah! It's actually my first drawing ever! I call her Moon! I actually never had things to draw with then I lived on the surface. Kinda like how I didn't get to go to school" Frisk said, a little upset. 

"W-wow!! This is better than art I've seen in MUSEUMS!!" Chara exclaimed, excitement in her red eyes. 

"Really? Thank you so much Chara!" Frisk said, blushing a little. 

"You know, It's really cute when you blush." Chara said.

"C-Chara!" Frisk blushed a little more, not expecting the sudden compliments. (Awwww! X3 I'm awwwwing over what I created XD) 

A couple minutes later more heavy footsteps could be heard. "Toriel's back!" Frisk exclaimed, smiling. 

"Oh crap!" Chara said out of the blue. 

"What's wrong? Toriel is so nice! There's no way you could not like her!" Frisk said very surprised. 

"It's not that, Toriel is my adoptive momster. She thinks I'm dead! She's gonna flip out when she see's me!" Chara started to panic. 

"She thinks you're dead still? Well, I think she would be very happy to see you! You are kinda her child after all!" Frisk said, trying to calm Chara down. 

"I g-guess you're r-right?" Chara said uncertainly. Without FURther ado, Toriel walked into the room. (Kill me XD) 

"Hello my child, I am sorry I took so lo- Chara?! I must be an old goat that's going insane! Chara is that really you?!" Toriel was making another "funny" face, according to Frisk. It took her some strength to not burst out laughing.

"Yeah mom! It's me!" Chara reassured. 

"Oh my child! However did I miss you!! How are you back? I was the one that buried you!" Toriel said running up to Chara and hugging her tightly. 

"Well, I was a ghost that only Frisk could see and hear, and I was stuck in the first room of the underground. She then dug up my body, and literally cut her soul in half!" Chara explained. 

"Thank you oh so much for bringing Chara back Frisk! You truly are the kindest human I know! Well, besides you Chara." Toriel said, extremely grateful. 

"It only hurt for a couple seconds! It was worth it to bring Chara back!" Frisk explained with happiness in her voice. Chara's normal pink blush then became a little darker.

"It seems like you two are really good friends already!" Toriel said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Frisk said also with a smile.

"Well, we should better head to my house my children. It's getting close to bedtime." Toriel explained, taking their hands and beginning to walk out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending sentence (and the fact that there is a cool little easter egg about Moon, an OC created by Comycatdarkangel on DeviantArt, not me) fills you with determination!


	6. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't put in anything inappropriate lol sorry sinners :3 butthole I diddly something "else"! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You can hear Alia squealing that you are reading this fail of something trying to be fluffy and cute.

They all walked through the ruins, the puzzles being solved already. They encountered a few monsters, but no more than six. Frisk and Chara were unharmed. Toriel got hit with one of Moldsmol's pellets, but she was a boss monster. It didn't even leave a scratch. 

When they got home the first thing Chara could think about was, CHOCOLATE. She ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge, to find no chocolate. "MOM WHERE'S THE CHOCOLATE!!!!!" She all but screamed.

"I'm sorry my child, I didn't know you would be back! I don't have any chocolate right now." Chara just curled up into a ball and didn't move once she heard no chocolate.

"Chara are you ok?" Frisk asked. 

"She just really, REALLY likes chocolate." Toriel explained 

"Oh, well let's go get her some!! I can't see a person I literally gave half my soul to be so sad!!" Frisk said excitedly. 

"It's a little too late right now my child. I promise that we will go in the morning. Do you two want anything to eat before you go to bed?" 

"I'm not hungry anymore." Chara whined.

"I think I'm a little too tired to eat anything" Frisk said with a yawn following close after. 

"Ok well you must both go to bed very shortly then! Don't stay up too late!" Toriel said as she walked out of the room. 

"Okie dokey" Frisk said while she went to what she assumed would be their room. She turned on the light to realize it was brightly colored with all kinds of kids stuff in it, and only one bed. WAIT ONLY ONE BED?!? Frisk face suddenly turned a bright red. 

She walked back into the kitchen where Chara was unraveling from her ball. "Hey Chara? There's only one bed in that room." 

"Which room?" Frisk pointed directly to their room.

Chara's face turned just as red as Frisk's was, if not a little darker. "What! Uuuuuh..." Chara's brain completely shut down, broke, and didn't wanna work at that moment. Or better yet, never again. 

Chara knew she liked Frisk, but Frisk didn't know that. What if she did something bad?! She knew that Frisk probably didn't like her back. Chara started to panic. 

"Hey mom? Is it possible to stay up all night?" Chara asked hopefully. 

"My child you will not be staying up all night. It will hurt your brain." Toriel responded, not taking her eyes off her snail book.

Chara was already out of ideas. She came back into the room and Frisk was already in her purple pajamas with fluffy blue unicorns on it. "Can you please step out of the room for a minute so I can get mine on Frisk?" Chara said, her face turning a bright red again. 

"Y-yeah!" She said as she stepped out of the room, blushing as well. Chara got on pajamas with lemons and limes on them. Once Frisk came back Chara was already in bed facing against the wall. Frisk turned off the lights and scooted into bed. 

*13 minutes later* 

"H-hey Chara? Are you awake?" Frisk whispered. 

"Yeah I'm awake. What's up Frisk?" 

"Well, I can't sleep. I was thinking maybe we c-could cuddle?" 

"I-I guess if you really want to!" Chara turned over to look at Frisk, her purple eyes were glimmering in the dim light seeping into their room from the rest of the house. 

Frisk nuzzled up to Chara, putting her head on her shoulder. They stayed like this for a COUPLE minutes until Frisk perked her head up. (lol)

She stared into Chara's dark red eyes, enjoying being with her like this. Then, Chara leaned in closer to Frisk, staring into her eyes too. Chara couldn't resist her urges anymore. She leaned in even closer, and kissed her. 

"Mph!" Chara pulled away quickly after that.

"I-I'm so sorry Frisk! I should h-have asked! I j-just wanted to so bad! I-I'm sorry! I w-wasn't thinki-mph!" Chara was cut off her sentence mid-way by Frisk's lips meeting hers again. She was surprised but she soon melted into the kiss too. 

Chara couldn't stop thinking about how soft Frisk's lips were. She just wanted to stay like this forever. After a minute or two Frisk pulled away because she needed air. 

"I-I think I'm in love w-with you Chara" Frisk said slowly after some awkward silence.

"Frisk, that's actually what I-I wanted to tell y-you earlier..." 

"I'm glad you feel the same" Frisk closed her eyes with a sleepy smile and cuddled up to Chara closer.

After that, they fell into a sleep with hopes and dreams of being together forever. ❤❤ (Sorry to RUINS the atmosphere but that was probably even cheesier than what I wrote first XD Oh well \\_(^w^)_/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Frisk loving each other so much, it fills you with Determination.


	7. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara gets da chocolate :b

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry for the delay!! I had a serious case of writers block XC I'm also sorry this chapter is a little smol, I have the ending of the ruins planned for the next chapter! Oops probably shouldn't of said that. Oh well, enjoy! :3

The next morning Toriel awoke and went to go wake up Frisk and Chara. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the two cuddled up under the blanket. "My children, it is time to wake up." Toriel said softly. 

"Mom it's too early." Chara whined. Frisk shifted a little. 

"We are going to go to the store to buy chocolate and other ingredients my child!" 

"DID YOU SAY CHOCOLATE?!?" Chara said before sitting up straight and shaking Frisk. "FRISK WAKE UP WE NEED TO GO GET CHOCOLATE NOW!!" 

Chara hopped out of bed. Frisk whined, Chara not cuddling her anymore. Toriel giggled a little. Chara looked like she was on the verge of exploding into little pieces. "FRIIIISK!!!" 

"Whhaaaaat....." Frisk said sleepily. 

"WE NEED TO GO GET CHOCOLATE RIGHT NOW COME ON!!!" Chara said, shaking Frisk again. 

"Okie, just five more minutes......" Frisk curled up under the blankets a little more. 

"NO FIVE MORE MINUTES!!! WAKE UUUUUP!!" Chara said desperately. Frisk yawned. 

Chara was done waiting. She started to pull Frisk out of bed, making sure not to hurt her. "Charaaaa, staaaap it" Toriel decided to leave the room to go get changed out of her light blue nightgown. 

"NOPE NOT UNTIL YOU GET DRESSED SO WE CAN GO TO THE STORE!! RIGHT NOW!! PLEEEEASE!!" It took a COUPLE minutes but Frisk finally got up on her feet. She then hugged Chara out of the blue. 

"Uhh F-Frisk? Why are y-you hugging me?" Chara started to hug back. 

"Because I wanted you to stop yelling. Oh, and because we're lovers now!" said cutely. Chara blushed a little. 

Toriel just happened to come in, ready to leave at that moment. THAT. SPECIFIC. MOMENT. "E-excuse me? You two are l-lovers?" Toriel stuttered quite heavily. 

"Yeah, umm, about that, FRISK I WAS GONNA WAIT TO TELL HER NOW SHE'S GONNA THINK WE'RE WEIRD!" You thought Chara's face couldn't get any redder, but it did. Frisk only giggled and blushed a little herself. 

"My goodness! Do not be ashamed of your love my children! I do not think you are "weird" in any way. In fact, I completely support this!" Toriel said in an attempt to comfort the two.

"Y-you do? Really? We're both girls though..." Chara said quietly. 

"Do not be silly my child! If you two are in love, you should be together! No matter what gender you are!" Toriel confronted. (This was a reason I made them both girls too :3) 

"O-ok mom" Chara was now smiling. 

"Now both of you come here and give me a hug!" They both ran up to Toriel (Tutorial XD) and gave her a huge hug. "Ok my little lovers, you should hurry and get ready! I do not want the store to be really busy when we arrive!"

"Hai!" Chara said. 

"Well hi to you too Chara"

"You don't get it! I basically said ok but in Japanese!" 

"Did you watch those Japanese animes with Alphys like I told you not to?" 

"Noooooooo~" . . . . . "Ok maybe a little"

Toriel sighed. 

Chara started to dig clothes out of the dresser. "Ok, well, go get your clothes on Frisk! The bathroom's over there." Chara said, shoving clothes into Frisk's hands. Tori left the room once again.

"Who's Alphys?" Frisk asked.

"I'll tell you later! Now hurry up! CHOCOLATE IS ON THE LINE!!" Chara started to shove Frisk towards the door. 

"Ok ok! I'm going!" Frisk whined.

*LE TIME SKIP*

Frisk came out of the bathroom wearing a blue T-shirt with stars and a cute little half pop tart half cat on it, (NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA ok i'll stop) purple shorts, and a purple ribbon in her hair. "How do I look?" Frisk asked Chara. 

Chara blushed a faint little bit. "You look awesome!" Chara herself was wearing a black shirt with a purple animatronic bunny on it, some brown shorts, and a small yellow flower clip in her hair. 

"Thank you! I think you look badass!" Frisk said unexpectedly. Chara blushed more. 

"H-hey! Thank you and all, but if Toriel catches you swearing your gonna be in big trouble ya know!" 

"I know, but it's true!" 

Chara smiled awkwardly and hid her face. Toriel then walked into the room. "Hello my children, are you ready to go?" Toriel questioned. She was wearing her trademark purple dress.

"YEAH!!" They both exclaimed. Chara then ran out the door to the bedroom and stood at the front door, literally shaking with excitement. It had been god knows how long since she had chocolate. 

"Well let's go then my children" Toriel then walked to the door with Frisk and opened it. She then held both of their hands and walked to the right of their house. She turned down and there was a store. It was a medium sized baby blue building with orange letters on the front spelling 'Store of awesomeness' 

"Store of awesomeness? That's a cool name for a store!" Frisk said, giggling. 

"I think it's kinda funny even today!" Chara said, giggling also. "Let's focus on more important things though! LIKE CHOCOLATE!!" 

"We will not just be buying chocolate, we will also have to get things for the house." Toriel explained.

"We'll get the chocolate first though right?!" 

"Yes Chara, we will get the chocolate first." 

"YAAASS!!" 

After they arrived in the store Toriel pulled out a list. "Ok, we will need chocolate first." Toriel put the list back in her pocket. Chara seemed to get a little more excited every time the word chocolate was mentioned. She then dashed to an isle that said sweets 'n' treats above it. 

Before Toriel and Frisk could even get to the isle Chara came running out with around thirteen chocolate bars, a container with a dozen chocolate donuts, and three king sized bags of random chocolate pieces. 

Frisk grabbed a shopping basket and let Chara put the chocolate stuff in. "That'll last me two weeks!" Chara said noticing Frisk staring at her like she was a ghost. "What? I haven't eaten chocolate in years! CUT me some slack!" (Oh my god what is wrong with me X'D)

Frisk turned to Toriel. "She really likes chocolate." was Toriel's response. 

"Oooookie then. Well what else is on the list?" Frisk asked eager to get what they needed. 

Some time later they were walking out of the store with some snacks, some ingredients for homemade food, a lava lamp, and the chocolate. In no time at all they were home.

"Thank you for getting me this cool lava lamp Toriel!" Frisk exclaimed gratefully. 

"Your welcome. I'm glad it makes you happy my child." Toriel answered with a goat mom smile. 

Frisk set the lava lamp down on the nightstand in her room and then walked into the kitchen. Toriel was preparing breakfast for all of them. 

"Can I help Toriel?" Frisk asked eagerly. 

"Yes you can my child, why don't you come help too Chara?" Toriel responded.

"Sure! I love helping out with cooking!" Chara shoved half a chocolate bar into her mouth and then came over to help. 

In about ten minutes they had cooked up some French toast and bacon. They all ate and Toriel spent the rest of her day reading. Frisk and Chara played with a Froggit in the ruins. (Shut up you flipping sinners. They played with an old tennis set they found. Not literally 'playing' with the Froggit. I hate you all. I don't hate you all I'm sorry XD) They all had a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got the chocolate! It fills you with determination!


	8. I'm so sorry guys, gals, and those who choose to keep their gender uknown

Hello again everyone! I'm so sorry, but, I'm going to have to wait until the summer to start writing again. I have major writers block right now, and the end of the school year is coming up. I've barely had enough time to keep up a conversation with my two friends, art is almost out of the question even for weekends, and depression is really kicking in too :C If anyone wants to make sure I'm ok or know my status check my Facebook please, https://www.facebook.com/alia.sooan.9 I'm really upset that school and crap is doing this, and I'm just, really really sorry. Hey, at least I didn't leave it on a cliffhanger am I right? Heh. Well, It's technically still school time, so I'll see you all this summer! Unless you want to chat on Facebook, there is a chance I won't respond for a while though :(

From the wolfo in tha wooooooooooooods!, 

~Alia


	9. This story is now officially Badbloodkiller's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title of the chapterrr
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Charisk is bae

So this story is now Badbloodkiller's. I completely gave it to them. When it starts getting posted on their page thing make sure to check it out. <3 And thank you to everyone who gave Kudos or subscribed or whatever! X3 I never thought I could get anyone to even look at my story stuff without advertising it :'3 Thank you so much!

From the wolfo in the trash,  
~Fuvu


End file.
